Jinchūriki
by MmmmChineseFood
Summary: "Marry him if you want, but you'll still be mine." SasuHina.
1. Sasuke

**Gaijin**

**Disclaimer: Don't own… yet...**

**Please view in ¾ format**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Sasuke_

* * *

><p>When Sasuke first gained consciousness, there was a package of instant ramen and a dying white flower on the hospital nightstand.<p>

He was sentenced to a year in the only type of prison the village had- the dungeons of the Hokage tower. He was given three meals a day which he humbly picked at and discarded. He wasn't allowed his old clothes or weapons. He wasn't allowed visitors. He wasn't allowed light.

Six hours a day he worked along shinobi and civilians reconstructing the mess he'd help make. It was safe to say he made no friends. In fact, he could count his number of friends on one finger. Naruto Uzumaki.

The hyper ninja made a point to show his friendship, all the time. During Sasuke's allotted thirty minute breaks Naruto would greet him with a smile and some ramen. The two sat at a distance away from the other men, Naruto chatting and eating both bowls of ramen while Sasuke ate the provided scraps.

"Granny's finally gonna let me do some missions! I'm leavin' tonight!" The blonde grinned, a single noodle struggling to slide down his mouth and escape. Sasuke grimaced when it succeeded.

"You're gonna miss me, aren't ya teme?"

Sasuke stared off, probably at a tree, "Not at all."

Naruto frowned but perked up seconds later. On his way out he waved enthusiastically at the Uchiha. "See ya around Sasuke! Oh! I asked Hinata-chan to come see ya tomorrow. Be nice to her or I'll have to kill ya again!"

Whatever dobe, like that was gonna happen.

* * *

><p>She showed up just as promised. Unlike Naruto, she was on time.<p>

"Uchiha-san?"

He continued dipping his spoon in and out of his food, pretending not to hear. Her voice was pretty faint after all.

"Naruto-kun told me you would be here."

He didn't need company, especially when that company was ordered out of pity. When he continued to ignore her she took a seat beside him. He scooted over a bit. Because he liked his personal space.

She didn't seem to take it personally. She twisted the cap off her canteen and brought the container to her lips. Sasuke instantly recognized the aroma as tea, and good tea at that. He saw there was a second one at her feet.

Before she'd even completed her first sip the shinobi had swiped it. Hinata looked at her feet, head tilted to the side, and noticed the second canteen missing. Sasuke was looking into his food, chewing peacefully with the tea sitting on the other side of him. She didn't reprimand him for it. It was meant for him anyways.

* * *

><p>Hinata arrived early the next day. Sasuke wouldn't have noticed if not for the large gap surrounding her. With each step the surrounding villagers moved to the side to let her pass. It was more than just a polite gesture. Everyone was moving. Everyone was staring. And when she'd leave the earshot of their presence, multiple mouths would move with hushed tones.<p>

Sasuke knew what it was. It was hate.

They ate under an overbearing tree, repeating the same process as the day before. This time she sat the tea next to him wordlessly. On her lips he saw a silent smile.

If she knew what Sasuke knew, there was no trace of it.

* * *

><p>"Why do they hate you?"<p>

Hinata looked up from her lap with wide eyes. She swallowed the last bit of food and frowned for a mere second, not expecting Sasuke to notice it. She wasn't surprised he asked. He was known for being straightforward, and a particular group of workers were doing a poor job of hiding their revulsion of the girl.

Still, they had only known each other for a week.

"The same reason everyone… hated Naruto at first."

Sasuke had to think back. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar with Naruto's childhood difficulties. It was that the idea never crossed his mind. When it did, he had to take a double take at the fragile girl. One look into her eyes and it was confirmed.

She was a Jinchuriki.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't feel like talking to her about it. The thought of mentioning the war to someone he barely knew scared him. He didn't want to bring up painful memories and have her crying or attacking him out of the blue. He figured everyone in the village had at least one bone to pick with him.<p>

He waited four days later, when Naruto had showed up instead of the girl.

"Did ya miss me?"

"Everyday."

Naruto's face drained entirely.

_Idiot_. Doesn't even know a good joke when he hears one.

That day he actually did eat the ramen. It made Naruto lean in and smile like child. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the other boy's face away.

"Too close."

He didn't know how to speak any way but bluntly, "I thought all the tailed beasts were killed. Which one is sealed inside of Hyuuga?"

Naruto reeled back in surprise. "She told you?"

"I guessed."

Naruto poked his noodles absently. "Granny Tsunade didn't have a choice… Hinata-chan, she was gonna die. I thought.. I actually thought she did die." The boy looked away. "Just like last time, when she tried to save me from Pain."

Sasuke felt some sick sort of satisfaction. So the fool needed help after all.

"She had to be saved, even if that meant putting the Seven-Tails in her. Granny used up all of her energy-"

"Can't let people go, can you baka?"

Naruto whipped his furious head toward his friend. "What was I supposed to do? Let her die!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head on his palm. "She might as well have died. Everyone in the village hates her."

"I don't! And how would you know? You don't even know Hinata-chan!"

He may have had a point.

"…Whatever."

* * *

><p>Cowered beneath wool coverings, her chest sunk and breath heaved. Her fingers grabbed onto the underlying sheets and clamped so hard her knuckles paled.<p>

**_Kill them!_**

Hinata's body flung forward in a sitting position. Both hands flew up to press against her ears, attempting to block out sound. She breathed heavy.

When it was over her eyes finally opened. Further down Hinata's sweat-drench body her knees folded back into their place of rest. Her whole body had moved during the night. She breathed again. Then blinked.

There was nothing in the darkness. No presence except her own and the one that now lived inside of her. It chased her in dreams and spoke in darkness. She fell back into the sheets. Hinata would keep it's voice out of her head, even if it meant slugging off sleep. She curled to one side absently. Long lashes blinked in the darkness at nothing in particular, until morning came and showed it was a wall. When the sun was high enough, she rose and pretended all was hushed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>If I stole anyone's idea I'm really sorry. I thought about this a while back and haven't looked to see if the idea's already been used.

Criticism loved but no flames please. I might just cry and spontaneously combust


	2. Konoha

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_Konoha_

* * *

><p>She turned to observe something in the distance, probably something stupid like a flower. Sasuke used the opportunity to swipe some food from her lunch container and swallow it immediately. When she turned back around he hadn't moved- hands stuffed in pockets, eyes looking forward and not paying any attention to the girl beside him.<p>

It had been a month and he was finally getting used to her company. It wasn't _her _that was difficult. It was everyone else. Her presence was like a walking ball of fire. Villagers would see her, mutter something, and when she got close enough they'd flee in the opposite direction.

It was funny.

If a month had taught Sasuke anything, it was that this girl was anything but threatening. More like a kitten than a demon vessel. If the villagers should run away from anyone it should be him. Maybe he should be mad at the Hyuuga for taking away his thunder, but if anything, it was nice. As long as he was around her he didn't have to worry about talking to anyone. She was like a mini Susanoo, but for annoying people.

They rounded a corner to a nearly abandoned stretch of residential housing. There were kids- five to be exact- kicking a ball to one another. They ran around boisterously. One tried using a jutsu, but failed miserably. It reminded Hinata of when Naruto had tried saving her with Shadow Clone way before he knew how to use it. The thought made her happy.

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

Sasuke scrunched his nose up at the strong smell being emitted from the plate in Hinata's hands.

"Cinnamon rolls."

Her smile was greeted with a frown, "I don't like sweets."

"Well they're, um, not for you."

Sasuke jolted back a bit. How… _cold. _What if he **had **liked sweets?

"Whatever."

When they neared the same corner as the previous day, Hinata made a conscious effort to go in the same direction. Sasuke followed.

The kids were there just as they'd been the day before. Sasuke veered off to the opposite side of the street. Nothing personal. It's just that kids were gross. Hinata continued toward them, eyes bright. They took notice and instantly stopped playing with their ball.

"Here," she offered, "I thought you might like these."

Hinata peeled off the plate's covering to reveal five perfectly baked rolls of baked dough lathered with icing. She leaned over and held it towards them.

Five sets of big eyes were on her. They whispered amongst each other; their words were clearly audible to both teenagers.

"_Hey she's that beast girl."_

"_Yeah! Yeah!"_

"_Like Naruto!"_

"_No Nii-san said she was dangerous!"_

"_Papa said she could destroy the village!"_

"_I bet they're poisonous."_

"_What do we do?"_

All kids drew in breath as the girl in question stood up straight. A smile was still present on her face, but the light in her eyes had faded.

"Ac-actually sweets are bad for you. I'm sorry."

Her awkwardness was stifling even to the ninja across the street. Hinata shifted a foot forward. Too bad it was in the direction of the children. Suddenly all five yelped and bolted off past her. It was so sudden she grasped the plate and pulled it against her chest in surprise.

Hinata let out something between a groan and a sigh as she reluctantly tore the food from herself. White icing smeared itself along her overly-loved jacket.

She peered at the sweets only to see a hand hovered above. Sasuke was before her, grabbing a cinnamon roll.

"I thought you-"

"I don't like being denied things."

"Oh."

Sasuke took a trial bite and placed it back on the plate. He began walking again. Hinata followed with an expectant look on her face.

When her persistent stare went noticed, "It's alright. For a Jinchūriki."

A joke hidden behind cruelty. Hinata realized his attempt and laughed softly. Sasuke glanced down. Misinterpreting, he was glad at least _one person_ knew a joke when they heard one.

"Aren't you gonna cry or something?"

She raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Those kids," he clarified in annoyance.

"I don't like to cry." Somehow he'd pictured her as the crying type.

"Hn."

"They don't mean it. Kids don't know any better."

"And what's your excuse for the adults?"

When she didn't have a response, he muttered "Idiot. So attached to a village that hates you."

Softly, "Not everyone hates me."

It sounded so much like Naruto he wanted to hurl.

"Family doesn't count and neither does Naruto." From what he heard that idiot had even loved Pein.

Sasuke caught the subtle in the shift of her eyes. Either she was sad about Naruto or sad about her family. He spoke after drawing two and two together.

"You're family disowned you."

It was a flat comment that needed no response.

They were inching closer to the construction site. His break, and today's time together, was coming to an end. She stopped suddenly and looked to the ground. A pink blushed spread across her cheeks. It was the first time he'd witnessed her embarrassed since the Academy days.

"I-I know you don't like the village, but there are still good people. Good people like Neji and Hinabi and Naruto-kun-"

"Shut up."

When she saw Sasuke his fists were clinched. There was nothing short of murder in his crimson eyes. Hinata didn't understand but she needed to continue.

"Many people died because of what's inside me. That's why I could never be upset at their actions."

"Then you're an idiot just like everyone else in this village."

He stalked off with his hands in his pockets, not waiting for a response. As a side-note he added, "Don't bother coming back."

It was true Sasuke had calmed since the war nearly six months ago. Sasuke had decided to stay on his own accord; the reasons unknown to everyone but him. He could easily run away from the village any time he was outside. That's why Tsunade hadn't bothered giving him permanent ANBU guards.

Still, Hinata just realized, there were some lines that couldn't be crossed. Some words that couldn't be uttered. Apparently 'love of the village' was right along side of 'Itachi'. If she ever talked to Sasuke again she would be considerate of this. There were very few who dared to approach her and she would do anything to keep close those who did. Even if they insisted on calling her an idiot.

* * *

><p>Neji could sense her presence the moment he stepped through the gates. Tenten noticed his averted attention and asked about it. He told Lee and her to report to the Hokage without him. He had business to attend to.<p>

He found the girl concealed in the forest surrounding the gates.

"Hinata."

She nearly ran at the sight of him. Neji felt her weak arms engulf him and her head bury itself in his chest. A younger Hinata would have cried, but she just seemed to take in his warmth. It had been so long since she'd touched him.

When she was calm he let go of her and led them to a fallen tree. They sat on the trunk, shoulders brushing.

"You know it's dangerous to see me. Dangerous for both of us."

She nodded in agreement. It was selfish but she needed to see him. Needed to tell him her idea.

"I can't do this anymore Nii-san. I'm not strong enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stay away anymore. I want to see you and Hinabi and father. I want to be a Hyuuga again."

"You know that's not possible."

She dug her hands into the bark. "There has to be a way!"

Neji grinned at how soft and innocent her yells were. He had missed her too. Hinabi had miss her even more.

"The council doesn't find you useful as an heir, and after you became a Jinchūriki they found you unfit to be a ninja. In order for them to take you back they'd need to find a use for you. Probably…"

It pained him to say the next words, "Use you to strengthen Hyuuga ties with another clan. Most likely through marriage."

"I'll do it."

Neji stood up instantly. His glare drifted to the doe-eyed cousin on the tree branch. For her to agree to something so absurd without hesitation; she must really miss them all.

"Are you sure Hinata-sama?"

"Yes. Please Neji, I'll do whatever they ask. I just-I just…"

"I will talk to Hiashi and the elders. They might not agree to give you another chance. But I'll try."

She nodded gratefully. "Thank you Nii-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I rushed this chapter out sooner than planned because, as one reviewer mentioned, the last one didn't say much. In the future I'll probably update every 1-2 weeks. In case you noticed I changed the summary. It's should be a little indicator of what's to come (love triangle anybody?). Please review if you have the time. And thank you so much to all who did! Especially those who reviewed my one-shots too (you know who you are)! **Thank You!**


	3. Stirred

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_Stirred_

* * *

><p>He didn't think there would be a difference between being alone and being with Hinata. She didn't speak much and very rarely got in his personal space. Yet he felt the absence of another being when he sat alone during breaks.<p>

Alone. What a terrible word.

It still wasn't enough to make him happy so see Naruto. He made this point very clear by resting his head on his palm and staring off at anything but the blonde. Naruto's chatter was only rewarded with, _'Hn, 'Sure', 'Whatever', Dope', _and_ 'Shut the hell up'._

"**You** shut the hell up!"

Sasuke sighed overdramatically and fell back into the snow. He left his prison cell this morning to see a canteen of hot chocolate placed outside the tower. When he looked outside he'd realized why- it was snowing. A solid layer of white coated all of Konoha. Less than half a day old, most of the snow remained untainted.

"You're training Hinata, right?"

"Huh?"

_So… utterly… dense._

"To control the Seven-Tails."

Naruto shook his head. "Can't do much till she learns to control it."

"How do you do that?"

"First you need to find a powerful Jinchūriki sensei." He stuck two thumbs toward himself.

"Then you gotta go ALL the way to the Land of Lightning and get on this BIG island that's actually a giant turtle!" He opened his arms wide to illustrate.

"Then you have to go under this waterfall and in this water you see your evil self." He shuttered. "And you gotta fight him! Or her!" He scratched his head, "Then after that-"

"-Alright Naruto!"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, to which Naruto frowned. "Well you asked…"

Sometimes Sasuke wondered about his friend. Releasing so much information to someone who was trying to destroy your village only months ago; Naruto truly had faith in him. Sasuke didn't know if it should be appreciated or ridiculed.

"Why hasn't she gone yet?"

"Something 'bout not being ready. It's hard to control the demon once you get there. Killer Bee says lots of people have tried and failed-" he cut himself off as if annoyed at his own rambling.

"What makes you care about Hinata?" His eyebrows arched suggestively.

"She's a Jinchūriki. Why wouldn't I care?"

"Teme!"

Naruto glared at the dark-haired man, even though his eyes were shut. "That's not all she is. Hinata-chan is a good person!"

"Debatable."

"I don't see you complaining about your drink!"

Sasuke instantly caught his reference to the hot chocolate. Maybe the blonde wasn't such a blonde after all.

"… It's not very good."

"That's it!

Rasengan!"

Naruto was instantly escorted off the premises by two off-duty ANBU workers.

Sasuke grinned as he left, "You should work on that anger."

* * *

><p>Naruto failed to mention another major reason why she didn't want to train yet. It happened to be the same reason why she needed to rejoin her family.<p>

Jinchūrikis were a rarity. Before the war they had been carefully distributed among the villages to remain peace. Now there were only two and they happened to live in the same village. Other villages found it to be unfair. And when having to decide between keeping Naruto or herself, even Hinata couldn't be mad at their choice.

Luckily Hyuuga's had prestige that reached beyond borders. With Tsunade's and her family's support Hinata was confident that they could force her to stay. If she were to marry someone in the Konoha, that clan would also demand her to remain.

If only she could be a Hyuuga again.

She leaned against the paper thin wall of her former estate. In the cold air her breath shaped and dispersed in front of her eyes. Hinata always thought her weakness would get her disowned. How ironic that too much power ultimately did it.

The door was pushed open and her name was called.

"Hinata."

She sat with her head down. The elders surrounded her. A paper was laid on the ground in front of her. A voice too cold to be human explained as she glided over the ink. Bits and pieces stuck out in her mind.

"As a Hyuuga you are under contract to marry a suitor of the clan's choosing at the time of their choosing… You are permitted from leaving the village of Konoha without the consent of the elders… You are to remain in the housing provided by the Hokage until objected by your husband and his clan... You are permitted from taking the occupation of Shinobi… Failing to oblige to any of these demands will result in immediate removal from the clan…"

"Do you agree to these terms?"

Her answer was given with a signature.

Exiting the room, a smile spread across her face. Neji and Hinabi were waiting for her on the other side of the door. Now outside, their flowing hair and garments silhouetted against the snow. Hinata's heart did leaps.

Neji received her hug first. It was silent and soft. She went to her younger sister and held her. Hinabi's warmth didn't reach farther than flesh. She released the girl with limp limbs. A Hyuuga frown was all that greeted her.

"Aren't you happy Hinabi?"

"No." she spat.

Hinata and Neji starred at her silently while the smallest Hyuuga crossed her arms. "You're letting them walk all over you. Again!"

"But we can be a family again. I can stay in the village."

"Stay in the village and be some idiot's wife. Pop out some kids and be your husband's bit-"

"Hinabi!"

Neji's voice echoed through the compound. No one said anything for a while.

Hinabi turned on her heels, no longer interested in their family gathering.

"She'll get over it," Neji reassured his cousin.

Hinata walked past him and toward the exit. One foot crushed snow when Neji touched her arm.

"You're sacrifice wasn't for nothing."

"Thank you Neji-san. I think I'll be leaving now." She gently pushed the hand off of her.

Neji, never knowing what to do in these situations, let her go.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the village Sasuke shook himself of the cold. December had just began and already snow piled multiple feet each day. Winter would be tough this year.<p>

He continued on his work in silence. The beverage awaiting him this morning, coffee, had long since been drank. Sasuke was brushing the snow from his cloak when he felt something. His eyes traced the horizon. Sharingan was already activated.

He was sensing chakra.

Sasuke's feet navigated him. His steps were cautious at first, but upon leaving the construction sight and hearing the call of his name, he quickened the pace.

Large distances were covered in a short amount of time. With each turn of the corner he could feel himself getting closer. The cold bit him in the face when he erupted in a full-out run.

In a street not far away he saw people flee.

Pushing through the frantic bodies and ignoring the screeches, he stumbled into the original street. His red eyes danced across the scenery. The paved road hid beneath layers of white and grey slush. Street vending stands, who's owners long since scattered, supported the weight of thousands of white flakes. Frosted glass windows forbidding the light into buildings. Opened doors hanging on hinges; an occasion wind slamming them shut. Everything was on standstill on the account of the tiny being standing in the middle of the street.

.

.

.

Snow shavings kissed Sasuke's eyelashes. He blinked them away.

.

.

.

The grey cloak, completely void of snow, hung off her shoulders so loose it looked as if it would fall off. Overgrown strands of hair parted off her shoulders and fell down the arch of her back. Turquoise flares danced around her like solar flares around the sun.

.

.

.

A shiver rose from his feet to the bridge of his nose.

.

.

.

"Hinata."

.

.

.

He saw her in the Academy. He saw her stuttering, blushing, poking her fingers together. He saw her eyes, so unsure of her peers and how she would fare.

.

.

.

Everywhere the brightly colored chakra touched the ground seemed to melt. It was only the snow. Even distance flakes seemed to be hit indirectly; they slowly disintegrated into water as well.

.

.

.

Hinata

.

.

.

He was shouting her name now; the tone of his voice scolding like a father. The snow on his cloak drenched him in water.

.

.

.

His hand reached out foolishly. He immediately withdrew it at the sound of his smoldering flesh.

.

.

.

Snakes extracted themselves from beneath his cloak. They wrapped around the girl, sounds of them searing mixing with animalistic screams. They closed in on her- tighter, tighter and tighter.

.

.

.

She was coughing now, uncontrollably. Blood streamed across her lips and down her chin. Each inhalation took greater effort than the last. The sounds of her wheezing soon eclipsed all else. Something that could only be described as crushing someone's lungs beneath your feet.

.

.

.

She would break soon.

.

.

.

At this precise moment, nothing else mattered to the Uchiha. His stare never averted.

.

.

.

Darkened eyes rolled to the back of her head.

.

.

.

The flames were gone. Her body slacked to the side like a rag doll, snakes the only think keeping her from connecting with the ground.

.

.

.

He reeled her back. Snow now graced their bodies and resumed sticking as if nothing happened. When she was near enough to him he replaced the snakes with his owned arms. Flakes fell against her pale skin until his head shielded them. Looking over her, he still didn't find a reason to be threatened.

.

.

.

_Did I kill her?_

_._

_._

_._

Another set of arms grabbed at the girl. In an instant, she was pried away from him.

.

.

.

Four, five, six… there were so many shinobi. So many ANBU. He didn't realize how long he'd been stagnant, just staring. It was something he continued doing as men much bigger snapped handcuffs around her tiny wrists and took her. Took her dangling body away from Sasuke and the scene.

.

.

.

Inside of him, something stirred.


	4. Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Friends_

* * *

><p>It was a pleasant nap.<p>

So pleasant Hinata groaned when she awoke. The bed crinkled as she rolled against it, giving an unfamiliar feel that shook her into alert. She wasn't in her bed. She wasn't even in her home. Hinata was in a hospital, the place sick people and tired doctors despised entering. But then why were there ANBU? And why were her ankles shackled to the bed?

The room was burning bright. ANBU glared at her with cloaked eyes; the chains weighted on her like an invisible body. Why did her chest hurt so much? It shouldn't be this hard to breathe.

The nurse was at her side now, telling her to calm down and do just that- breathe. Didn't she know she was trying? Didn't the villagers know she was trying?

No, Hinata realized, it shouldn't be this hard to breathe.

Sakura was at her side when she woke up again. It wasn't so bright, whether that was from the change of day or change of blinds, Hinata didn't know. There was something off in Sakura's voice. It was the way she tried so hard to be soothing; it was unfitting for the strong girl. Why couldn't she just tell her why she was there?

Hinata blinked with long lashes, picking up every parting of lips and diversion of eyes. Piecing together broken fragments of Sakura's answer, her face dropped.

"I-I attack-attacked t-the..."

'No, no, no,' Sakura was repeating.

Almost. That was the word she was using.

"D-d-did I h-hurt anyone?"

Beneath her sheets Hinata was visibly trembling. Tears were threatening to break free. A hand went over her cool skin, "No Hinata. No one was harmed."

She breathed out in relief.

"B-but how... who stopped me?"

Sakura was doing that eye diversion thing again. Hinata was patient while she struggled with an answer. When she did, neither female knew what to say.

"Sasuke?"

"Aa."

Her gaze lifted to the ceilling.

"M-May I see him?"

Sakura frowned at this, looking more like herself already.

"I don't think you're healthy enough to see him, and he's not allowed in here."

"When I'm better, may I see him then?"

"I know you wanna ask him why he saved you, but Tsunade already-"

"No," Her voice was soft but serious, "I'd like to thank him."

Sakura pulled her hand away.

"You don't owe him anything, Hinata. You have to get better for your trip. "

"Trip?"

Tsunade was sending her to the Land of Lightning once Naruto returned from his mission. He was to help her control the Seven-Tails to prevent events like _this_ from occurring again. She was now a security risk. That explained the ANBU.

Hinata was sitting now, body tensed at the multiple people.

"Sakura... would you mind if I had some time alone?"

"Sure."

She heard the shuffling of multiple pairs of feet and the clicking of a door.

It was night, Hinata knew that now. She also knew she was on the verge of crying. It angered her to watch the first drop fall; she used her knuckles to push it away. When the second tear fell she rubbed her eye, pretending it didn't exist.

They wouldn't stop coming. Her hands rubbed away obsessively. They were laughing at her, telling her how weak she was. She rubbed harder. Her face was growing red and swollen from the abuse. Giving up, she settled on resting her head in her hands and crying into her palms.

Leaning against the door, Sakura listened in silence.

* * *

><p>Sasuke removed the last of the white bandages from his hand. Under the distasteful ceiling lights, he held it to his face. His hands clinched and unclinched in gripping motions. After a week, all of the pain and most of the scarring had disappeared. He kept the bandages on the floor as he stood to peer out of the window. Every face made his blood spike. He promised himself not to be so judgmental. Itachi wouldn't have approved, and that's why Sasuke remained in the first place. He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to see why his brother loved the village so much.<p>

He wanted to understand.

Wanted to understand why people like Naruto fought for it and Hinata could never hate it. But, in all honesty, it was hard. Hating was a reflex for him and forbidding his body from doing so was becoming increasingly difficult. His mind flickered between the Hokage and himself a few days prior.

_"So you sent her off with that idiot?"_

_He hadn't seen her in the few days since the incident. It was only logical._

_"You don't need to concern yourself in the business of Hinata Hyuuga."_

_"She won't make it."_

_"And you know this how? Did she tell you?"_

_"She told Naruto, but you probably know that."_

_He shook his head and reappeared with one of those condescending grins. "So quick to get her out of the village. What a good Hokage of you, trying to appease the other villages by shipping her out."_

_Tsunade visibly darkened and struggled not to jump over the table. A small part of her was impressed with him managing to fit the pieces together. The other part of her, however, was pissed._

_"Hinata Hyuuga has been ordered to remain in the village by her family. With their support and my own, she's not going anywhere. Learn not to speak of thing you don't understand, Uchiha."_

It wasn't a good conversation, but it ended in early release for 'saving' the village.

If early release was what you could call it. He lived in a provided apartment, which was undoubtedly better than a prison cell, but was expected to be on call at any moment.

Sasuke slipped into habit quickly. He awoke, trained, walked around, ate and was occasionally summoned to the Hokage's tower for trivial tasks. The villagers avoided him like the plague. That wasn't surprising. What did surprise him was the Rookie 9. He didn't socialize much in the old days, but he still assumed they'd acknowledge his existence. Even the former fan girls nodded and looked away when catching sight of him. With the blonde and Jinchūriki gone, Sasuke was truly alone.

He realized in the four weeks of their absent that 'alone' was truly a terrible word.

* * *

><p>Naruto patted Hinata's back, effectively jerking the girl forward.<p>

"It's alright Hinata-chan, I know you'll get it next time."

She failed at trying to match the hope in his eyes.

"A-ah."

As secretly predicted by everyone, she'd failed Tsunade's order to tame the beast. She'd wasted the Hokage's time, Naruto's time, Konoha's time...

"Even **I** couldn't kill myself at first. He said all these things that made me think-"

Naruto had been spilling out encouragements since they left. Even though it was kind, Hinata couldn't help but remember this as the first time he kind of annoyed her. They were nearing the gates now.

"Naruto-kun?"

He peered at her, "Yeah?"

"Would you mind reporting to Tsunade-sama? I'd like to rest."

He nodded and, with a smile, agreed.

Hinata was too old to run away, but she still jumped across rooftops to reach home unseen. Her bed welcomed her warmly, free of the judgment soon to face her outside. She wanted to stay there. She didn't want to wake up. She was tired of being feared. She was tired of failing. She was tired of smiling, pretending everything was alright, and ultimately, she was tired in general.

It was mid-morning when Hinata crashed. It was night when knocking woke her up.

She used her palms to push up from the bed, her hair falling off her shoulders absently. The knocking persisted as she she trekked through the one-story house. Her hand extended and twisted the doorknob. She was blinded by the white of snow and five sets of teeth. One of the people held a purple-iced cake up to her face.

In unison, "Happy Late Birthday Hinata!"

Then she did something she'd held in since waking up in chains; Hinata cried.

* * *

><p>Sakura. Naruto. Lee. Kiba. Hinabi.<p>

Neji had left the night before, leaving five shinobi sprawled across her home. Kiba and Naruto had somehow passed out in the hallway. Sakura's pink locks shielded her from the cold of the bathroom tiles. Hinabi was snuggled into the bathtub, and Lee's whereabouts remained unknown. Streaming light hit the plate where a cake had existed the day before. Crumbs spilled across the table and all over the floor. Throughout the house tattered remnaints of the night before stained her pristine home. Dishes, trash, confetti, overturned flowerpots and more greeted her that morning.

Hinata had never been happier.

In that moment, tripping over the limbs of her old crush, Hinata knew she made the right choice. Konoha was her home. Nothing would keep her from staying with her family and remaining friends. Somehow, yesterday's failure was turning into a golden opportunity to prove herself.

She reached for the sake bottles nestled between Kiba and Naruto. There were quite a few. She pulled up her hand only to be halted by fingers reaching for her wrist. They aimed horrible and missed entirely. The fingers went back to the floor as Kiba groaned.

"Only you Hinata."

She stared at the back of his head, "Kiba?"

"Only you would clean up after your own surprise party."

By the time he sat up he saw the warm smile on her lips. He grinned back, frozen to do anything but.

"I'd argue but something tells me you wouldn't listen."

They went around the house in silent mode, which proved incredibly more difficult for Kiba. He bit back laughs at the drools and expressions of his unconscious friends. Still, his grin remained. They had accomplished their goal- make Hinata happy. Who knew Naruto and Sakura could come up with a good idea?

Hinata was over the sink, letting a small stream of water wash over some dirty plates. Kiba came beside her to set more in the sink. The movement made his hand brush hers, and the feel of her skin ignited that familiar flame.

"Hinabi told me you're back in the family."

She smiled at him, "Aa."

"You two seem better."

"I noticed that too. She's a lot happier than before."

He picked up her cleaned plates and dried them as she continued washing.

"Was she ever unhappy?"

"Aa, at first. When she found out what I did to stay in the family."

He stopped his actions and stepped closer in concern. "What _did_ you have to do?"

She was hesitant to answer. "I-I have to ask to leave the village. The elders don't want me to be a shinobi anymore. I have to stay here until my-my husband asks me to-"

"Husband!"

Someone in the house groaned. Hinata tensed before peering at Kiba with pleading eyes.

"Sorry I just- don't you think that's a little crazy?"

"I-It's sort of common."

He slumped in defeat. "Who is it?"

"No one yet. The elders are gonna look for suitors and then decide." Hinata kept her eyes to the sink, suddenly embarrassed at the whole situation.

"I have an idea." Kiba took her by the shoulders so she was facing him. "I'm gonna buy you the biggest, ugliest jacket I can find and give you a Kakashi mask. That way no one can see how pretty you really are."

Both taken back, the former partners smiled before darting eyes. They heard the bathroom door open as the rest of the group slowly rolled awake.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't wake up with friends. Thanks to his faulty heating system, he woke up cold. He really hated Tsunade. Unfortunately it was just as cold outside. He was shaking the snow from his body when a blur of blonde caught his eye. So Naruto was back in town.<p>

Sasuke followed it until he spotted the blonde standing on the stoop of white, one-story home. Next to him was a familiar pink-haired shinobi and an enthusiastic Rock Lee. Sasuke moved out of the open to conceal himself. The three were dischoveled at best, with exhaustion circles under their eyes. A fourth head emerged from the property with a toothy grin. Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke couldn't see who was in the house, but saw the exchange of words between them before the group left. They stuck together while yawning and talking amongst each other. Looking at them reminded Sasuke of the old days. The Rookie 9 had grown, but not as much as they'd like to think.

Curiousity took the better of him.

He stood at the stoop deliberating if he was bored enough to find out the cause of commotion. Hinabi threw open the door suddenly, "Kiba! You-"

Sasuke stood stupidifed while the girl eyed him curiously.

"He left."

The look she gave was one Sasuke always gave Naruto. "Thank you", she deadpanned, "that was insightful."

"Uchiha-san?"

The opened door gave him sight of Hinata's head emerging from the far end of the living room. She put down the plates in her hands and went to the door.

"Have you had breakfast?"

Hinabi asked what he was thinking, "What?"

Her hands did some fidgeting thing. "I was thinking if you-you hadn't eaten yet you could join us."

"No."

Hinata ignored her sister and stepped closer. Instinctually, Sasuke took a step back and nearly stumbled off the step. Hinabi chuckled.

"It's just that I haven't had a chance to thank you for s-stoping me..."

"Stop."

Four white eyes waited for Sasuke to continue. His voice had a unique ability to demand attention.

"There's only one way you can thank me."

"..."

"Pervert."

"Hinabi!"

"I meant a spar."

He saw a blushing Hinata, eyes pointed at the ground, and an apprehensive Hinabi.

"Why me?" It was barely audible.

"You're a Jinchuriki."

Hinabi interjected with spite, "She's not allowed to be a shinobi anymore. Hyuuga orders."

So what Tsunade said was true; Hinata had been reclaimed by her family. She must have given up being a shinobi in order to do so. He was loosing respect for her by the second.

"I'm not telling you to go on a mission, I'm telling you to fight me."

Hinabi narrowed her eyes. "You have to fight me first!"

Hinata opened her mouth to object but Hinabi spoke, "But first I wanna eat."

.

.

.

Hyuugas had this weird glare think that penetrated all objects- without Byakugan. It was rather bothersome, and Hinabi wasn't caring to stop. Her glare followed him as he entered, sat in the living room and waited numbly for this whole food thing to end. She didn't even try to hide it.

"Hinata's birthday was last week."

"..."

"We threw her a surprise party."

"Explains the streamers."

"It's not too late to get her a present."

"I'm sure."

"The least you could do is say Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday."

"Not to me, to her."

"Relay the message."

Hinabi folded her arms. Looking at Neji and her made Hinata seem even more of an oddity. The elder sister was currently in the kitchen completing their meal. She spoke up from the other room, completely unaware of the conversation her guests just held.

"You were released early?"

"Aa."

Their was the clanking of moving dishes. She walked out, arms encircling a few large plates of food. Hinabi meet her halfway and the two finished setting up the table. Sasuke kept his eyes off them and focused instead on his surroundings. It was a little living room in a little house. Judging by the exterior there were two rooms, three at most. It was impressively lit; opened windows, streaming light, soft furnishings and an array of potted and suspended plants around the space. It was very much a woman's house.

"How long ago were you released?"

His eyes went to her small face.

"Soon after you and Naruto left... I don't want any." He moved to pick up the plate she had placed before him.

"Just take it. Eating doesn't make you less cool."

He felt a glare direct towards Hinabi. He wondered if her and Naruto hung out. Sasuke looked at Hinata but she was already moving food from the dishes to her plate. He imitated the two, void of enthusiasm. It wasn't bad. He'd tasted worse. He scooped more onto his plate, missing Hinabi's glare.

His eyes went up as the food went in. The girls began talking as if he wasn't there.

"You should see this new move Neji taught me."

"Is he training you now?"

"Yeah well he tries. But Tsunade keeps him busy all the damn time. That woman..."

"You should respect our Hokage."

"Yeah, yeah, save the act for father."

Sasuke caught Hinata's look.

"I can't wait to get a team. I'll be the strongest, no matter who's on it."

"I'm sure you will Hinabi."

"Since you're sparring now can we train? Since, you know, you're alot s-stronger... now..."

Hinata brushed off the awkwardness and possible insult. She smiled, "Maybe later."

The image was awful familiar. The only thing missing was the flick on her forehead. Hinabi was so... obnoxious. Sasuke stiffened at Hinata and the way her eyes lighted at the little one's ramblings. He felt the air turn to cotton at the emotion. Hinabi was oblivious to it, just as Sasuke had been many years ago.

He stood up suddenly, utensils dropping from his hands.

Had he really been such a nuisance to Itachi? Had his brother really just smiled and let it go on?

He saw Hinabi, finally silent and eyebrows twisted in confusion.

"I-"

How Hinata could say so much with so little color, it was insanity. Sasuke couldn't tell if it was pity, false understanding or worry that crossed her mind; but none of that mattered. She searched into his eyes without a blush. She made it feel like they were alone. She made it feel like they were talking. She made his stomach worse.

"I have to go."

Hinata was on her feet but the avenger was quicker. He grabbed his cloak and shut the door on his way out. Two Hyuugas starred at the spot dumbly.

"...That was weird."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm glad you guys liked Chapter 3 so much, I took some time writing that ending scene. Compared to, I really hate this chapter. At least you're reviews make me laugh. You guys are kind and really funny.


End file.
